Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, and flasks with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. * Druid - Works with Herbalism that many druids take. * Rogue - Rogues are a class with no buffs that can be easily applied out of battle, without combat points, or for lasting effect. Healing, agility, and strength potions are all possibilities that the rogue can use to heal themselves or increase combat effectiveness. In addition, some of the materials are used in the making of poisons. * Warrior - To make rage and healing potions, as well as many buffs. * Mage - To make healing and various spell boosting potions. * Shaman - To make various potions and works well with Herbalism that many shamans take. * Any other (Alchemy is useful for anyone) Alchemy Training All potions will require some type of vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are four types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal and Imbued, used to create higher-level potions. Except for a few extremely high-level exceptions (the "Flask" recipes), potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires herbs to make and can alleviate most of the cost of levelling up. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – It can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which are derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, they must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and may not be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. All transmutations share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Arcanite, you must wait 24 (real) hours before performing any other transmutation. Cooldowns vary based on the level of the transmute. Elemental essences may also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 24 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10 minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Burning Crusade introduced the the transmutation of Primal materials: Primal Earth to Primal Water to Primal Air to Primal Fire to Primal Earth; Primal Shadow to Primal Water to Primal Shadow; Primal Fire to Primal Mana to Primal Fire; Primal Earth to Primal Life to Primal Earth. You can also transmute Primal Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Mana into Primal Might. (Note: there is no transmutation required to convert 10x motes into 1x corresponding primal. This is available to any player as a stacking mechanism.) Motes can be converted to Primal elements but not converted back-- and since motes are used in some recipes be cautious when farming as to which you will need. (Miners have the ability to "break" Primals back to motes) Burning Crusade also introduced the transmutation of the Earthstorm Diamond, the Skyfire Diamond, and the Alchemist's Stone. Transmuting the Earthstorm Diamond or the Skyfire Diamond puts a shared cooldown of 48 hours on all other transmutes, including Heart of Fire. Discoveries Every time you make a potion, an elixir, or a transmute, you have a small chance to "discover" a new recipe. See the list of discoverable recipes below. The chance to discover a new recipe is tiny (your chance to discover *anything* while making any given recipe is suspected to be on the order of 0.01%). Transmutes are discovered while making transmutes; new potions/flasks are discovered while making potions or elixirs. It is generally believed that you can only make a discovery off a Burning Crusade recipe. You don't have to be physically in Outland, or to have any alchemy specialization, to make a discovery. Alchemy Specializations With the Burning Crusade expansion, Alchemists at 335 skill (maybe lower?) and at level 68 can accept the quest to learn one of three specializations. However you may not be able to complete it without a higher skill in alchemy or level. For example, the quest for Master of Transmutation requires Primal Might - a recipe that can only be learned at 350 Alchemy and the quest for Master of Potion requires one to go to Botanica in Tempest Keep. You cannot change specialization without dropping Alchemy and leveling it again, but if you have done one Master quest you will get the new one free if you dropped Alchemy to change specialization. For example, if you picked Master of Transmutation then drop Alchemy and level it again, you can pick Master of Elixirs without doing that quest. Master of Potions Trained by Lauranna Thar'well in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh . She asks for Botanist's Field Guide from High Botanist Freywinn in Tempest Keep, 5 Super Healing Potions, 5 Super Mana Potions, and 5 Major Dreamless Sleep Potions in exchange for Potion Master: "Allows an Alchemist to sometimes create an additional potion when brewing high level potions." Example: * As a result of this specialization you would sometimes create two Super Healing Potions instead of one, or two Super Mana Potions instead of one. There is a chance to create up to five potions in a single brewing. Master of Elixirs Trained by Lorokeem in Shattrath City . Allows an alchemist to sometimes create an additional elixir when brewing elixirs. To become master of elixirs, obtain 10 Essence of Infinity from Rift Lords/Keepers in Black Morass instance in Caverns of Time; along with 5 elixirs of major defense, 5 elixirs of mastery and 5 elixirs of major agility to Lorokeem. Example: * As a result of this specialization you would sometimes create more than one elixir (up to five). NOTE: Elixir mastery also works for flasks, meaning the player has a small chance to create more than one. Master of Transmutation Trained by an Zarevhi in Stormspire, Netherstorm . You must be level 68 to receive his quest. He asks for four Primal Might in exchange for Transmutation Master: "Allows an Alchemist to sometimes get greater results when transmuting materials." Example: * As a result of this specialization you would possibly create two Primal Fire when transmuting one Primal Mana with : Transmute: Primal Mana to Fire, or three Primal Might. Special Note Although an official rate has not be released by Blizzard, the rate of additional products being created appears to fall within the range of 10-25%. It is also possible to create more than one additional product (although rare, 5 additional units have been observed by players while making elixirs, potions, and transmutations). Alchemy Leveling Tips This is a general guide to some of the cost efficient strategies for leveling your alchemy. Getting from 1 to 50 Getting from 1 to 50 is easy enough. You need to collect 60 Peacebloom, 60 Silverleaf, and 60 Empty Vials to make 60 minor healing potions. This should get you to skill 60. Keep the minor healing potions, you will need them later. Once you hit 50 talk to the appropriate trainer to become a Journeyman Alchemist. You have to be level 10 to become a Journeyman Alchemist. Getting from 50 to 110 Use the minor healing potions made earlier to make lesser healing potions to get to 110. If you didn't reach 110, make elixirs of wisdom until you do. You require 50 Minor Healing Potions, and 50 Briarthorn to make 50 Lesser Healing Potions; five Mageroyal, 10 Briarthorn, and five Empty Vials to make five Elixir of Wisdom) . Getting from 110 to 125 At 110 you can learn the healing potion recipe. Make some healing potions (15 Bruiseweed, 15 Briarthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials to make 15 Healing Potions). Once you hit 125 talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Expert Alchemist. You have to be level 20 to become an Expert Alchemist. Getting from 125 to 200 Make some more healing potions to get to skill 140. Make 15 lesser mana potions (15 Mageroyal, 15 Stranglekelp, and 15 Empty Vials) to get to 155. Then get the training for greater healing potions (30 Liferoot, 30 Kingsblood, and 30 Leaded Vials) to make 30 Greater Healing Potion to get to 185. Make 15 Elixirs of Agility (15 Stranglekelp, 15 Goldthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials) to get to 200. Once you hit 200, talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Artisan Alchemist. You have to be level 35 to become an Artisan Alchemist. Getting from 200 to 265 Make some more Elixirs of Agility to get to 210. Make five Elixirs of Greater Defense until 215 and then make 15 Superior Healing Potions until 230. Make 20 Elixirs of Detect Undead to get to 250 and 15 Elixirs of Greater Agility to get to 265. Getting from 265 to 300 Get the Superior Mana Potion recipe from Ulthir in Darnassus or Algernon in Undercity and the Major Healing Potion recipe from Evie Whirlbrew in Everlook. Alternatively, both potions can be trained at Lorokeem, the Master Alchemy Trainer in Shattrath Lower City. Make Superior Mana Potions to get to skill 285 and Major Healing Potions to get to 300. Congratulations, you now have a skill of 300 in alchemy. 300-325 Leveling from 300 to 325 is easy. Visit the alchemy trainer in Outland (Alchemist Gribble for Alliance, Apothecary Antonivich for Horde). Learn Master Alchemy. He can teach you a number of recipes that require Felweed (the basic Outland herb), Imbued Vials, and one of the top-level Old World herbs: Dreamfoil, Mountain Silversage, or Golden Sansam. Since Golden Sansam is usually the cheapest of all, it is most economical to make Volatile Healing Potions. You can get almost to 320 alchemy with just one stack of Felweed and one stack of Golden Sansam. 325-350 The highest potion you can learn from the trainer, the Super Healing Potion, requires 325 alchemy. This is the potion you'll be making till approximately 340. If you reach Honored with Honor Hold (alliance) or Thrallmar (horde), you can buy the Elixir of Major Agility recipe and learn it at 330. Most other potions in this level range are rather useless, very hard to get, or require rare herbs. At 340-345 you can buy some new recipes from vendors. For alliance, visit Haalrun in Telredor (Zangarmarsh) and Leeli Longhaggle in Allerian Stronghold (Terokkar Forest). For horde, visit Daga Ramba in Thunderlord Stronghold (Blade's Edge). When choosing between Aldor and Scryer, keep in mind that Aldor has no alchemy recipes and Scryer has one (Elixir of Major Firepower, wich requires 345 alchemy). 350-375 At 350 you can learn transmute recipes. The only transmute you can easily get is Primal Might; it is sold by Skreah in northern Shattrath City. Two other transmutes you can get solo in a reasonable amount of time are Earth to Water (revered with Sporeggar) and Fire to Earth (revered with Kurenai/Mag'har). Earth to Water is moderately profitable whereas Fire to Earth is usually worthless (but check your AH prices first). Things will get slow past 360 because, unless you do a lot of rep grinding, all the recipes you know (except transmutes) will turn green or gray, and the remaining green recipes will require hard-to-get herbs. You'll have a choice of three recipes: * Super Mana Potion - requires Netherbloom (grows in Netherstorm); turns gray at 370 * Elixir of Major Defense - requires Ancient Lichen (grows in most 5-man instances in outlands, also from "herb skinning" Withered Giants in Zangarmarsh) * Major Dreamless Sleep Potion - requires Nightmare Vine (grows in Shadowmoon Valley) Unless you're close to 70 and you can farm these herbs yourself, prepare to spend a lot of money buying them in AH. Save all lichens from your instance runs for the final grind. Guide to Outland recipes Approximately 60 Outland recipes are currently known. Only 9 of them are learned from the trainer: * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) Some recipes can be purchased from vendors in Outland. * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) Some Outland recipes and "old" flasks are obtainable via rep grind with various factions. * (WH): Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * (WH): Exalted with Sporeggar * (WH): Revered with Scryers * (WH): Revered with Sha'tar * (WH): Revered with Lower City * (WH): Honored with Cenarion Expedition * (WH): Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * (WH): Exalted with Cenarion Expedition * (WH): Revered with Sha'tar * (WH): Revered with Kurenai / Mag'har * (WH): Revered with Sporeggar * (WH): Revered with Cenarion Expedition * (WH): Exalted with Sha'tar * (WH): Exalted with Keepers of Time * (WH): Exalted with Lower City * (WH): Exalted with Cenarion Expedition Several recipes can be "discovered" while making other potions: * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * possibly others A few recipes are bind-on-pickup and are known to drop off specific mobs, you have to go and farm those mobs to get the recipes. * (WH): dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks/Terrormasters in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH): dropped by Deathforge Tinkerers/Guardians/Imps/Smiths in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH):, dropped by Eclipsion Centurions/Cavaliers/Archmages/Soldiers in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH):, dropped by Captain Skarloc in Old Hillsbrad Foothills * (WH): dropped in Mechanar (Confirmed - Packs before Pathaleon the Calculator) * (WH): dropped by Nexus-Prince Shaffar, the last boss in Mana-Tombs * (WH): dropped by Vir'aani Arcanists in Nagrand * (WH): dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks in Shadowmoon Valley * (WH): dropped by Abyssal Flamebringer in Blade's Edge Mountains The remaining recipes are random world drops, keep an eye on AH for them. * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) * (WH) External Links For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Wowhead ---- Category:Alchemy